Bird Song
by Carlypso
Summary: Jack Sparrow was free. Free to sail the world, and free to love any women he choose too, but what happens when Jack Sparrow discovers a woman who has her freedom taken away? Jack Sparrow X OC


**My editor has gone missing. Needs to be edited.**

* * *

><p>India was home to a lot of things, one of them being Jack Sparrow, and the other a small tavern that Jack loved to drink at called the Singing Canary. The Singing Canary was old and falling apart, but they had the best rum in India. The Singing Canary sat snugly on the side of a cliff that was not too far away from a very poorly structured dock. This made it easy for people to dock their ships, and spend the night drinking into an abyss. The Singing Canary was also the only tavern in all of India that was friendly to pirates; this was because of a large fee they paid to the government to leave them alone.<p>

The Singing Canary was run by a man named John. John was a short, red headed, thick balding man, who always smelled of his own body order. When he walked he always worked up a kind so sweat that collected just at the corner of his brows. Jack had never cared much for John, he was the kind of man who was so slimy that his hand was involved in most criminal activity around the area, and sometimes even in areas across the sea. He was the kind of man who collected money, and spent it on lavish things for himself. So Jack was very surprised when for the first time in 8 years he returned to the Singing Canary that the tavern had recently been expanded and renovated.

He had tried to hold back his confusion as he stepped into the tavern and looked around to see the once crippled floors to be replaced by neatly polished wood, along with new tables, chairs, and bar. He took note of a large royal blue curtain that hung heavily in front of one the walls. It was odd and out of place, as well as the over whelming amount of men crowed into the room. Each and every one of these men was dunk. They were all excitedly turned towards the curtain as they all waited for something.

Swiftly Jack passed a drunken sailor and plucked his stein off the table. He quickly pressed the container to his mouth and took a swig, the familiar taste of rum hit his tongue and he hummed happily, for the rum was just as good as he remembered.

He picked a table near the back of the tavern and placed his feet on the table as he drank. It didn't take long for a few of his crew members to find him, and they too settled down in the few remaining chairs around him. The crew happy to find rum chatted amongst themselves. Jack really had no interest in talking to them anyway.

Jack Sparrow barely noticed when the royal blue curtains opened up in front of him, but when the other men in tavern all stopped talking to see what they were revealing he looked up to see what was going on. The curtains pulled back to reveal a wall of gold polished bars. Behind the golden bars, was a small wooden room with a door. The only thing in this room was a stool and a woman who was sitting on top of it.

The soft plucking of a piano could be heard over the silence. The woman let out a deep breath before he voice filled the air, and instantly, if their attention wasn't before it was now on her. Jack had never heard the song before, but it didn't matter. Her voice was stunning, and as it echoed off the walls she drew in every single man in the room, himself included.

He didn't snap out of his trance until the song was over and the men in the room went wild screaming, shouting, whistling and clapping their hands as they waited for her to start her next song. Once again when the piano started up, she started to softly sing another song. This is when Jack had realized something; he was the only one in the room who seemed to notice that this woman, singing the songs was completely unhappy. Maybe it was because he had been with a lot of woman that he had noticed the misery on her face, or maybe it was the way she sang he was unsure, but he did know that she was miserable.

Jack found himself no longer pulled in by her song, he now found himself saddened by it. His eyes scanned the stein in front of him, and decided at that moment being drunk would be the solution to his current problem.

He wasn't sure how long he had been passed out when he awoke later; he pulled his face off the sticky table and looked around the room. A few men were still drinking, and most of the chairs were turned upside down on the tables. An older man in the furthest corner was sweeping the floor with shaky hands, and another man was fixing the curtains back in place, the woman who was behind them only hours ago was gone.

Jack ran his hand along the sticky booze on his face wiping away at it quickly. He failed at removing much of the stickiness so he wiped his fingers on his pants before standing up and trying to find his way to the outhouse. He couldn't help but stumble a little when he opened a door to a long hallway, he walked halfway down the hallway before he before he remembered the way he came in, and the way he was going were not the same. Looking for an outhouse inside was not going to help him.

A loud crash came from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway, and a woman began screaming at someone. He caught a few things of what the women said, for he could very clearly hear her state "why can't you produce any children?"

Under his breath he muttered a sympathetic apology for the man, who getting verbally assaulted by his wife. There was a final crash, and a cry of pain before the door swung open to reveal an old stern looking woman with grey hair. Jack twisted his face into confusement, as he quickly searched for a hiding place, and jumped into a nearby open door. The slamming of a door was heard, the older woman quickly walked by the dark room Jack was hiding, and out the one he originally came in.

He held his breath as he waited for her to be far enough away that he could escape. His head slowly peaked out of the room he was in and when he was sure the way was clear he crept back towards the way he came in, grabbing the door handle and pressing down. The handle didn't budge, and he panicky pressed down on it a few times, it was locked.

He panicked for a few seconds, turning around too look at the doors in the hallway. He figured that one of them had to lead to an exit to he quietly opened every single door in the hall way, leaving the one that the women had originally exited for very last.

Each of the rooms he had entered were closed off rooms, one of them being an office. Jack scrunched his face up in frustration as he stared at the final door he had yet to enter. He hesitated as he touched the smooth handle and pressed down gently pushing the door open a crack so he could peer inside. The room was dark and he chewed on the inside of his lip as pushed the door open large enough so he could squeeze in before shutting it behind him silently.

He continued to venture into the room, passing some dark royal blue curtains, and towards a large ominous glow of candle light coming through the center of the curtains. A soft sniffling of a crying woman could be heard the closer he approached. He could tell that her sniffling was coming from behind the curtain, but he didn't expect to see what he did when he found the source.

When he reached the crack of light his eyes widened a bit to see the singing woman from earlier crouched on the ground holing her palm which was covered in a thin sheet of blood. Her red curly locks covered her face so he couldn't see her tear stained face, but the most disturbing sight to him was that the four walls in her room were covered by the same golden bars that she stood behind earlier. She was literally trapped in a cage.

He suddenly understood why she was so depressed. He couldn't imagine being trapped inside a cage. Jack pulled his eyes away from the crying woman and quickly looked around the room to see if there was really any way out. There wasn't even so much as a window.

He pulled himself away from the small opening in the curtains, and when he did so the floor boards creaked loudly. He cursed his luck when the woman inside the cage looked up at him startled. She didn't recognize him so she stood tipping over a few things to hide. She was causing a loud commotion and as much as he couldn't blame her he didn't want to get caught lurking around the back of John's tavern.

"Shhhh, love' I'm not going to hurt you!" He said in a hushed fluster of words. His eyes were quickly darted between the door he came through and the small opening in the curtain. She had found her hiding spot and peered over it.

"If you don't leave! I'll scream!" She called out. Jack cringed at her threat, and he knew that she would probably do it. Then he would be screwed!

"Look Love' I can't leave I've been locked in!" He said quickly in hopes that she wouldn't scream. She peered over her hiding spot once again to look at him. His hands were still raised from panicking only seconds ago. She could tell he was some kind of drunk by the way he was slightly swaying in the spot he was standing in.

"Who are you?" She called out disappearing once again. Jack cringed at how loud she was being. He held is fingers to his lips trying to hush her, but his actions failed when he realized she wasn't looking at him, she could even see him if she wanted to.

"Captin' Jack Sparrow!" He called out in a hushed manner. He assumed she had heard him, when she peeked over her hiding spot for the third time.

"The pirate?" She asked he recognized something in her eyes. It was this odd twinkle of excitement he had seen in previous woman's eyes. It was something like excitement, he never knew exactly what it was, but he assumed it was something about meeting a famous pirate for the first time.

"Aye!" He said shrugging his shoulders and slightly bowing in a lazy introduction. The woman inside the cage slowly crawled out of her hiding spot, gently babying her bloody hand.

"I've read about your adventures, you have been on so many of them! I bet you have been on even more than what my books say!" Her voice was distant, like she was in a dream. Being in a cage meant that she had never seen the word, (or so he was assuming) so the only way to live, was to read about things others had done.

"Aye, and who are you love?" He asked waking her up from her thoughts. Slowly she walked over to the bars, and stood back far enough that he couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to. She was still babying her hand, his eyes watched as small drops of blood splattered onto the ground.

"Charlotte." She said simply tilting her head as she studied him. Her eyes were a soft blue, they were certainly not the prettiest eyes he had seen but they were still beautiful.

"Well Lottie, it seems as if you have hurt your hand!" He gestured to the hand she was cradling; she nodded her head gently flinching in the pain. Jack reached his hand through the bars, he wanted to see her hand, maybe help her a little before he left, but she refused to move.

"I won't hurt you love." He said softly motioning her towards him.

Charlotte stepped towards him slowly; her body was shaking slightly out of fear. She heisted when she held out her wounded hand for him to take. His hands were much larger then hers, her hands were small petite and her fingers held no rings. As he gently uncurled her fingers he could feel how soft and warm her skin was, and smiled to himself as he thought that they were hands just as woman's hands should be.

Charlotte hissed in pain, she tried to pull her hand back and away from him. "Sorry Love'" He said quickly pulling her hand back before she could completely pull it away. Jack pulled a handkerchief out of one of the various pockets he owned, and sluggishly tired the colored fabric around her hand, tying it at the back of her hand with a messy knot.

Jack slipped his hands back through the bars to his side, and watched as Charlotte pulled her injured hand towards her chest. She muttered a soft thank you, flashing him her eyes before returning them to her hand where she studied his work.

"So Lottie, tell me how you ended up in this predicament?" Jack asked nodding his head towards the golden bars. Charlotte looked around the room as if she were looking for an answer. She bit the comer of her lip as she turned her eyes back to him.

"John." She explained simply, shifting her body. Jack nodded his head full well understanding that John had something to do with. But he was looking for a more answers then what she had given.

"How long have you been in here love?" Jacks eyes scanned the four walls of bars, Charlotte watched him before she sadly looked at her feet. Her feet were small, bare and he could barely see her toes sticking out from beyond her extravagant dress.

"About fifteen years." She quietly said, the words had come almost to a shock to him. Fifteen years was a long time to be locked up in a cage. He couldn't fathom being locked up for fifteen years, he could barely stand the locker.

"I haven't been in this cage for fifteen years, but a cage is a cage." Jack nodded his head in agreement with her, when the look of pure sadness was etched onto her face he figured he should change the conversation.

"So that woman earlier, who was she?" Charlotte's eyes flickered up at him confused, Jack gave her a crooked smile motioning to himself as if he were explaining to her, I'm a pirate.

"Marry, John's mother." Her answer was short, and to the point and once again, didn't give him much of any answers. He wanted to know why this woman was yelling, at Charlotte.

"Aye, and why be Mary yelling at you?" Jack waited for her answer as she pulled a chair out from her vanity and sat it a few feet away from him. She curled her bare toes up into her dress as she tried to keep them warm.

"John has been trying to impregnate me for a few years now; so she gets angry sometimes and takes it out on me." Charlotte had chosen her words carefully. Jack frowned; he couldn't understand why that man of all men would want to have children. He was positive that the sex wasn't consensual, if it was she wouldn't be trapped in her golden cage.

"I'm sorry love," Jack cringed; rape was a nasty business, and only very nasty lowly humans committed it. It wasn't hard to find a woman willing to sleep around, but taking from one who wasn't wanting made his stomach churn.

Charlotte chewed on the side of her lip as she swiftly turned away from him and over to her bed. The covers and pillows on her bed were pale with flowers embroidered into them. The covers on her bed were neatly placed, in something that was possibly a daily ritual for her. Charlotte sat on the bed, using her hands to push the back of her skirt out the way.

Jack could feel the frown forming on his face. The silence in the room was awkward, and Charlotte seemed to be upset about his former words. He searched his head for anything cleaver to say to the woman, and found most of the things he could say to be inappropriate.

"You should leave, before John finds you." Charlotte announced as she straightened the pillows on her bed. Jack let out a short laugh leaning his hands through the golden bars. They were cold, uncomfortable, and he could smell the polish they used to clean the bars with.

It made him wonder about how many people knew that Charlotte was here, how many people had talked to her and what about. He also wouldn't doubt that John had paid most people who came back here to keep their mouths shut not only to the general public, but around Charlotte. He had a feeling that he was one of the very few people that had talked to her in the past years.

"Can't Love, doors locked." Jack said tilting his head towards the direction of the door. Charlotte frowned placing her small hands in her lap. The blood had already seeped through his awkward patch work. She didn't seem to notice.

"Then you won't live very long Captain Sparrow." Charlotte tilted her head as she looked at him, a few strands of her hair fell into her face and she quickly swatted them away. He smiled at the challenge she was presenting himself with.

"And why is that love?" He cockily asked pulling his arms out of the bars.

"When John finds you in here he will kill you." She informed him, the frown disappointed on his face for a second, before he replaced it with an awkward crooked smile.

"Well then its best he doesn't find out." He said simply, he didn't mean to be humorous but when she laughed covering her mouth with one hand he could feel a small sense of pride swelling in his chest.

* * *

><p>It had almost been less than a year since he had seen Charlotte and it had bothered him. He couldn't stop thinking about the way she walked, the way she talked, smiled, and the excitement she held for the stories he told her. But most of all he couldn't forget their awkward intimacy between the bars of her cage, how she distracted John long enough that he could escape, and how she still remained back in India trapped in her cage.<p>

The idea of freedom meant a lot to him, but it had meant even more after he met Charlotte, so after an eventful trip he had slowly deceived a plan to free her. He would take her back to Shipwreck Cove because after a long night with her he had discovered a few things about her.

Charlotte was the daughter of a tailor and his wife who lived in Shipwreck cove, and the more he thought of it the more he was sure that growing up he had seen her around the cove but never took notice of her, since as a child he preferred to play with boys, not girls. Girls liked dolls, boys liked playing pirates. But he did how ever remember as a child the long search for a missing child who was never found.

He could only assume that was Charlotte, because she had told him a large toothless, and one eyed man snatched her from the docks. She had spent months in a dark damp room before she was dragged to a town square and sold of a high price. She stayed with her new owner for about two years before John heard her singing one day. He then bought her for a higher price then what she was originally purchased for. Since then she had been trapped with John, moving from cage to cage.

Jack knew his plan was stupid, but at the same time he knew it would work. He was going to sneak into the back and while he was there his crew were going to make a big ruckus, allowing him and Charlotte the chance to escape. He only hoped that no one got hurt in the process or that John wouldn't follow them. But first he had to scope the place out, find out how many men he would be up against.

Jack knew something was wrong when he walked into the bar. It was nearly empty except for a few drunken men who hung around at tables, one of whom was asleep. He ran his tongue over his lips and approached the bartender. The man was tall, skinny and missing an eye. He was using a rag to clean a dirty glass. This seemed to be a pointless process as the rag its self was still dirty.

"Did I miss the show?" Jack asked as he clumsily motioned to the almost bare room. The man at the counter frowned, ignoring Jack's question. Jack held a fake smile on his face as he thought of something else to say.

"The women sing yet?" He asked again, his voice cracking when the tall man turned and slammed the glass on the table. The bartender chewed the inside of his lip then leaned forward the smell of his body order was sour. Jack immediately stopped breathing through his nose.

"What's it to ye?" The man rumbled the bar top creaking under his weight. Jack pulled his hands closer into his chest out of nervousness.

"Nothin' just traveled a long way to hear the lass sing!" he strutted, this seemed to be the appropriate answer because the man pulled back grabbing the broken glass.

"To bad for you, she hasn't sang in months, old John has her under bar and keep. He says she been sick, but word has it she had a nightly visitor about a year ago." The man jerked his head as he chewed the inside of his cheek; he was trying to get Jack to pick up on what he was saying. But Jack already knew that her 'nightly visitor' was in fact himself, even if it was only one night forever ago.

"It's a shame when good woman wander." Jack mumbled his eyes drifting towards the doors he knew Charlotte was locked behind. The bartender didn't seem to notice, he quietly agreed with Jack.

Jack waited until the bar keep wasn't looking before he skipped to the back silently closing the door behind him. It didn't surprise him that the hallway was dark; he could hear the soft murmuring of a fight beyond the door where He slipped into one of the open rooms and waited for the persons with Charlotte to leave. He cringed every time he picked up what they were saying, and the unmistakable sound of a woman being smacked around. Words like whore were clearly audible through the door.

Jack had been waiting for about 2 hours when the door slammed open and John huffed by, the wafting over whelming smell of booze and body order leaked into the hallways. Jack waited for the silence on the other side of the hall, but he couldn't hear any of Johns angry screaming in the bar. He had assumed it was safe, and slowly crept down the hallway to the slightly open door.

Charlotte's room was warm, and a few lamps on the outside of the cage were lit. Charlotte's half of the room was pitch black, and he could hear her snuffling. Like before a small section in the curtains were open. He could distinctly tell this was the door in and out of the cage was, the bars on it were thicker than the rest, and the unmistakable key hole glimmered in the faint candle light.

"Lottie. Love, it's me?" He called trying to peer into the dark room. He couldn't see anything, so when Charlotte called back he could only assume she were in the general area of her bed.

"Who is me?" She snuffled, he could only assume the curious look on her face, as she gracefully wiped her tears from her face.

"Who do you think it is Love?" He grinned, he wasn't sure if she could see him but he was sure that she would clue in quickly. Charlotte was silent as she thought; he could hear the faint snuffling as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Jack?" She asked painfully turning on her bed to study the dark figure standing outside of her cage. Jack nodded his head still looking blindly into the cage.

"Oh Jack, you shouldn't have come here! He'll kill you if he finds you!" She whimpered, Jack shrugged his shoulders disregarding what she was saying. He didn't really care if John discovered him in the back. If John did there really wasn't much he could do about it, if that were to happen he would deal with it then.

"I'm here to get you out Love!" He excitedly blurted out, her reaction was not what he expected, he expected excitement, for her to run over and try to hug him from the bars. Not the cry of fear and complete and total silence. He chewed his lip nervously lacing his fingers around the bars.

"Lottie, why don't you come over ere' and see old' Jack?" He asked squinting his eyes to possibly see better. He couldn't see or hear anything, he licked his lips again calling out, "Lottie?"

At first her small feet appeared in the faint light, then her legs, torso, and face. He held back a surprised gasp when he saw her face. He completely ignored that she was in her underwear. Charlotte's red hair had grown, and hung loosely down her back. The top of her undergarments was ripped and a large amount of her swollen breasts were exposed.

Charlotte's face was completely bruised. Both eyes carried black eyes, one fresher than the other, while the other was older and was slightly yellowing. The right side of her face carried fresher bruises, and had still yet to swell, as well as split lip the had still yet to stop bleeding.

Ashamed of Jack's reaction Charlotte looked at her feet. Small drops of blood splattering on the hard wood from her lip. Jack couldn't think of anything to say, instead he slipped his hand between the bars and cupped Charlotte's injured face. It was at this moment she started to cry, and Jack tried to wipe her tears away.

"Oh Lottie, what has he done to you?" He whispered as she wept into his hand. Jack's touch had been comforting after so many months of neglect and abuse. She thought she would never see Jack again, and she accepted this after many months. She had convinced herself that a man such as Jack, free and unbound. Wouldn't care about a woman trapped inside of a cage. It was overwhelming to her that Jack had returned, to help her escape no less.

"Jack." She whispered gobs of tears falling down her face. "I have to tell you something." She hiccuped, she wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't hold them back. The salty tears were falling like waterfalls from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it love. We'll get you out of there then you can talk with Ol' Jakie." He ignored her pleas rubbing his thumb on her wounded cheek before attempting to pull away. Charlotte quickly grabbed his hand before he had a chance to pull them back through the bars.

"Jack, I have to tell you now." She whispered, Jack's studied her with confusement. What could be so important that she couldn't tell him later? Patiently he waited for her to talk, but when she started to choke on what she was saying she turn and quickly walked back into the darkness of her cage.

"Lottie?" He asked confused listening to her move around the room. She was searching for something, and bumping into a lot of things in the process. She finally returned after a long shuffling about. She was whispering to herself. At first Jack couldn't see what she was carrying, it at first appeared to be a bundle of blankets, but when it started to move he felt a cold twisting realization of what the bundle was.

"Jack?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. The cold twisting fear in his chest twisted and turned into a pure hot boiling rage. He had never in his life been so angry. This man John had managed to impregnate his Lottie. He had got what he wanted from her and still beat her like a worthless dog.

"That bastard!" Jack hissed fighting his grip on the bars. Charlotte seemed shocked by his words and quickly shuffled towards the cage bars.

"It's not what you think!" Charlotte cried pulling him out of his rage, he could barely look at her he was so angry. Not that he was angry at her, but at John. The image of a broken woman and infant wasn't helping his sanity. The child inside of the blankets wined and Charlotte quickly looked down. Jack pulled his eyes away from the sight, turning them to Charlotte's bare toes. The only thing on her body that seemed to be unhurt. Charlotte called him back.

"Jack look!" She softly said stepping close to the bars; he couldn't tare his vision away from her now. Not without turning around. Charlotte smiled at him softly before gently pulling back some of the blankets.

Inside was an infant with soft black short locks; the child's face was turned towards Charlotte's breast where they rooted for food. Jack stood mesmerized by what Charlotte was showing him.

"When I gave birth to a child with dark hair, and not red like John and I he knew someone else had…." Charlotte choked on her words looking down at the child who called in frustration. Charlotte fussed with the child giving it her breast. She gasped in pain when the child latched on, and looked back at Jack a few tears collecting in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack!" She blurted looking away from him ashamed of herself. Jack stood frozen at the bars not believing what was going on.

"Is he mine?" he asked flabbergasted, the words sounded stupid coming from his mouth. Charlotte sobbed nodding her head before correcting him.

"She."

Jack could feel his hand shaking, as he reached out for the small infants head. Most of her face was hidden since she was greedily feeding from Charlotte's breast, the soft squeaks of her breathing through her mouth and swallowing could be heard between the two. Softly Jack ran the side of his finger along the face of the infant who pulled closer into his mother's breast.

A new feeling started to bubble in his chest, one that he would never tell anyone about. "What's her name?" He asked softly, running his finger down the child's cheek. He couldn't look away.

"Lydia." Charlotte said stepping closer to the bars so Jack could see more of his daughter's face. If she pressed against the bars anymore Lydia would have been squished. Jack only nodded his head, almost as if he agreed with the name, or his child. But he really didn't know what to think, but he did know how he felt.

"Go get some of Lydia's things." He ordered sternly, Charlotte nodded her head and disappeared into the darkness.

Jack's attention turned to the door where he pulled. He fiddled around with the door pushing it in a number of different ways, but settled with just shooting off the lock. The gun let out a loud bang, and the door shook. A cry from the infant inside the cage was heard, when the loud noise startled her. For the moment he ignored the child, kicking the door open, his eye's flickering up to see a surprised Charlotte. She had a small amount of clothing stuffed in a bag.

"Let's go love!" He said reaching his hand out for her to take.

Jack expected the bar tender to be standing at the end of the hallway but he didn't expect Charlotte's tremors of fear, and John to be standing in the bar with two much larger men. Both of these men carried large wooden planks that they both threateningly beat into the palms of their hands as they waited for Jack and Charlotte to walk out.

Charlotte squeaked and hid behind Jack at the sight of John who was so angry that beads of sweat collected on his upper lip and eyebrows. A few drops every so often collecting enough moisture to slide down his oily face.

"It was real stupid of you to think you could slip into the back and think no one would notice!" John sneered, pointing a polished gun at Jack that he had pulled out of his back pocket. Jack raised his hands in the air to show John he had nothing. He chewed on the inside of his lip in frustration; he couldn't reach for his gun until John wasn't looking. If he did now, John would pull the trigger.

Jack could feel Charlotte pressing into his back the infant squirming unaware of what was going on around her. One of Charlotte's hands reached up and entwined into his Jacket, it was her own recurrence that they would be okay.

"Aye, Got a little ahead of me self." Jack said watching John with curious eyes, waiting for the moment John to remove his gun away from Jack's self-long enough for him to whip out his gun and shoot. There was no doubt that Jack would be the better shot, John was not a man of action. That is why he brought two larger men with him.

"You the man the shacked up my wife?" He spat tilting the gun a little in his hand, the barrel glistened in the candle light and Jack swallowed waiting thinking of a response that wouldn't cause John to be angrier then he already was. Jack decided not to respond.

"ANSWER ME!" John bellowed pulling back on the trigger slightly. Jack flinched muttering out a yes loud enough for John to hear. John's face turned tomato red, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Little WHORE!" He shrieked Charlotte flinched behind Jack and he could hear her sniffles in terror. "And to think I gave you everything you wanted!" John spat, he wiped his mouth with a sweaty hand.

"Aye, everything but freedom." Jack said calmly, he regretted his words when John snapped his head up and glared at Jack with his beady eyes. His lifted his upper lip into a sneer and pulled the trigger, missing Jack only by inches. Charlotte cried out behind him, and pulled their child closer to her chest.

John hissed angry he missed and motioned to the two larger men to grab Jack. They nodded and heavily walked over to Jack, where with their large hands grabbed Jack his upper arms, for a moment Jack could have sworn that his belt felt lighter, but was dragged across the room and slammed him on a table before he could conform anything. John used the funnel of the gun to scratch him temple.

"Please stop!" Charlotte cried, her cries were ignored as John stepped closer to Jack, laughing. The more Jack squirmed the tighter the larger men held him down, cutting off the circulation to his fingers, and pinching the skin on his arms.

"You see the funny thing is, I was going to let her keep the baby, because the stupid thing made her happy! But now, I'm going to drown it." His words caused a stir of emotions in Jack's chest and he begun to fight against to the larger men.

There was a subtle click of a gun, and for a moment Jack thought it was over. He had messed up, and in the process put Charlotte and his daughter in danger. They were likely to be murdered for being involved with him.

"I said stop." Charlotte's voice quivered, John stopped laughing to angrily turn to Charlotte held gun in her hand. She was shaking heavily and her eyes fluttered down to her child to make sure she was okay. The child slept unknowing of what was going on.

"I'll do it. Don't make me!" Charlotte cried, shaking even more. John laughed, swinging his gun up and pointing the barrel towards the ceiling. He stalked towards her slowly, a large smile on his face. She shook even more, the closer her got. When he was within reaching distance she closed her eyes, a few tears falling onto her cheeks.

John's hot husky laughter entered Charlotte's ears, "You couldn't do it, you're just a useless woman." Charlotte opened up her watery eyes and pulled the trigger. For a moment John stood shocked, gaping down at the small hole in his chest. A few drizzles of blood splattered on the floor, and he looked back up at her in pain and anger. He pulled his gun to shoot back when she pulled the trigger multiple times.

There was a wail from the child in Charlotte's arms, and the ringing in her ears preventing her from hearing John's body hit the floor. He was still alive chocking on his own blood as his own pool of blood soaked the floor.

* * *

><p>Jack ran his hand over his brow as he pushed open the door to his and Charlotte's bedroom. The past few days had been eventful; they had escaped India with a possible death warrant on their heads from the former John's mother. Jack had a feeling he wouldn't be going back to India for a long time, which didn't matter to him as much as he thought it would.<p>

He had always seen India as his home, but now that he had an awkwardly assembled family, (his daughter and Charlotte) he knew his home was where ever they were safe. Which would be back at Shipwreck Cove. There his father, (and Charlotte's father if he was still alive) could watch over her, and her daughter while he sailed the seas. Returning when he saw fit.

Pushing open the door he could feel the hot heat of the cabin rush to his face, causing a small bead of sweat to form on his brow. He couldn't help but mutter something about women under his breath since his cabin had never been this hot when it was just him. At the same time it didn't bother him, because he knew Charlotte spent a large amount of her time in the cabin, only coming out when she felt brave enough too. That and Lydia demanded to be warm, her little body often clutching to who ever held her, the heat of the cabin only seemed to barely help.

Jack silently shut the door behind him looking around the room as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the cabin. The lamp beside Charlotte's and Lydia's side of the bed was dimly lit, and allowed him to see the bare outline of the two who were snuggled up together. Only one of whom were awake.

Jack slipped off his belt laying it gently on the desk, the gun glinting in the hot cabin air. For a second he remembered how Charlotte had stolen it from him belt and killed John. Her shots were messy but they still were lethal. Charlotte had then used the gun to get the two men holding him down to leave. She was the only reason they got out of the bar, even if he had to pry the empty gun from her shaking fingers.

"You should be asleep!" He softly said waving his arms around awkwardly. The small bundle squirmed hearing his voice. He chuckled running his large hand under her small back and neck. This was the father daughter reaction that scared him, even if Charlotte reassured him, that as long as he supported her neck she would be fine.

He awkwardly pulled his daughter to his check allowing his daughter to rest a chubby cheek to his shoulder. She was a small child, and easily fit into the crook of his neck, like himself as a child she had dark brown hair that almost looked black. When she started to spend more time in the sun he was sure it would bleach the darkness of her hair into a lighter shade of brown. Her nose was tiny, and curved like her mothers, while as her eyes were wide and curious like neither of her parents. He never questioned where her eyes came from assuming it was probably form someone in their families. This didn't stop Jack from loving every single thing about her, and now knew how his father and mother must have felt about him.

Sometimes he found the feeling overwhelming, often thinking about what he would do if she were hurt. Or worse, this was the reason why he couldn't allow them to be at sea with him. He would be devastated if something were to happen to the tiny creature in his arms, and at the same time he couldn't leave the sea just yet.

She gurgled happily gladly accepting the heat from her father. He sat down in his chair, as she quickly settled down, chewing on her hand. There was no doubt in his mid that she was fall asleep soon, so he swung his feet up on his desk muttering out "That's Me Girl." and patting her back gently. There Jack and his daughter spent the rest of the night as he protectively kept an eye on his family. Even if Jack would never admit it, there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...it the only reason I post things. <strong>


End file.
